


Shu’s Ice Cream Dilemma

by orphan_account



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Epsilon Phi - Freeform, For the LOL’s, Gen, Ice Cream, Nightmares (only minor tho), Summer, band practice, crackfic, hot days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The sweltering heat of a hot summer’s afternoon has made everyone restless. Luckily, Tadaomi has got the perfect suggestion- to chill out with a bunch of ice cream.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Shu’s Ice Cream Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I really need to sleep

A hot Sunday afternoon in the modern practice studio Epsilon Phi held their band practices at. The sound of wonky bass and guitar echoed through the room as the twins slumped down onto the floor.

Normally, the band would've been able to push through their practices without getting too hot, but today, the heat was so intense it rendered impossible for anyone to move. Shu was sprawled out on the ground and so was Haruka, Kanata was lying on his back like an upturned turtle, flailing limbs and all. 

The scorching summer weather also contributed to the fact that Reiji was getting more pissed at his bandmates by the second. He seemed to get annoyed by every move they made- whether it was Shu fiddling with the amplifiers, Haruka restlessly flicking his guitar picks around the room or Kanata replying to those guitar picks by throwing his dirty socks back at his brother- everything seemed to make Reiji want to scream at them.

Luckily, Tadaomi sensed this and was there to calm everyone down.

"Guys, we should try to squish a little bit of practice in, okay? We won't want to waste the studio fees."

"Okay," Shu nodded. "Let's run through Hikari No Akuma one more time."

Shu watched as his bandmates went back to their instruments. Reiji sat down behind his drums, tucking his hair behind his ear to keep it out of his face. Haruka picked himself up off the floor and dragged himself to his guitar, and Kanata sighed as he pulled his heavy bass over his shoulder. 

The song kicked off, although with less power and less energy. Shu was rooted to his spot next to the mic stand, and Kanata's energetic dancing was nowhere to be found. 

By the time everybody got to the breakdown, everything was getting too overwhelming. Reiji started playing off-tempo, throwing Tadaomi and Kanata off, and Haruka had given up and resumed sleeping on the floor.

Shu sighed. He would normally go off on a tangent about how they should try harder, but even he didn't have the energy to keep going.

"How about we go get some ice cream?" Tadaomi smiled. "I'm sure a cold treat will do us good in times like this!"

"Yes," Haruka stated quickly, the idea of ice cream allowing himself to sit up from lying down. "That's an amazing idea, Tadaomi."

"Ice cream? Hell yeah, could totally do with some..." Kanata added, placing his bass back on the stand. "I want mint flavour by the way."

"I want all the flavours!" Shu exclaimed. "I want them to send all of the ice creams here so we can eat them all! Reiji!"

"Oh, for the love of fucking God, Shu," Reiji sighed exasperatedly. "I can't just buy out the whole shop and get them to send all the ice creams here." 

"Who says you can't?" Shu grinned.

A phone call and five minutes later, the delivery guys were at the studio's door with numerous tubs of different ice cream flavours.

"Thank you~" Shu chortled as the last of the ice cream got placed into the spacious studio. "Now let's start eating- HUH? WHAT THE FUCKITY FUCKING FUCK! GUYS?"

His four bandmates stared back at him, literally frozen in their place. Haruka was holding a dessert spoon in his outstretched hand, Kanata seemed to be leaping towards him. Tadaomi was leaning against the ice cream tubs with his signature smile plastered on his face, and as for Reiji, he had a tub of chocolate ice cream in his hands. Soon his bandmates began falling over, each as stiff as a wooden plank, unnerved by their fall. Their glassy expressions were still plastered on their faces.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Shu yelled, flailing his arms in the air. "Holy shit! What happened... Guys! Guys..."

The purple-haired boy rapidly looked around in a panic, blinking, rubbing his eyes. No, they were still there, they were still frozen. There was also an absence of other people in the studio- no one around to help. Standing there, he looked down at his hands, panic settling within him. He soon felt a cold, icy sweat rapidly dripping down his forehead, along with hearing some distorted voices calling out to him, echoing in the air above him. His head was weighing heavier and heavier with each given second, and before he knew it, he was blacked out on the studio's floor.

"Guys... Guys..."

"Oi, homie! Wake up!" 

Shu heard a familiar voice speaking above him. Before his mind could register the voice, he felt some ice-cold water being poured on his forehead.

"Are you okay?" Another voice, a gentler one, came. Shu opened his eyes to see two figures, one with white hair and one with green hair, standing over him. He soon realised that they were Tadaomi and Kanata, and they were-

"Y'all are alive?" Shu exclaimed in surprise, sitting up quickly. 

"What're you talking about! We've been alive all this time-"

The green-haired boy was cut off by a sudden arm being thrown around his shoulder, the vocalist's other arm wrapped around Tadaomi. Shu had never done this before, throwing his arms around someone, but it felt... nice. 

"Hehe, what's this about?" Tadaomi smiled.

"I thought you were all... dead..." Shu muttered embarrassedly. 

"Hahahahaha, we're not dead, don't worry!" Kanata laughed, patting the vocalist on the back. "But I will surely be dead if Aniki and Karasuma-senpai don’t hurry up with those ice creams they got..."

Shu's eyes widened in horror.

"I... Ice cream?" Shu said in shock. "H-how much did they buy?"

"Knowing you, Reiji-kun went out and bought the whole store's supply- and since there’s so much ice cream, Haruka-kun went with him!" Tadaomi replied. "Reiji-kun was sure that you would've wanted so many flavours to choose from, so yeah, he bought all of them!"

_Oh no._

_OH NO._

"Guys, I know it sounds silly, but we need to run," Shu uttered. "We need to run, we need to get as far away from all those ice creams as we can get!"

“But- But why-“

“I’ll tell you later,” Shu said quickly, dragging both bandmates by the shirt. “But for now, we run. We run, godspeed!”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on insta ➡️ [ https://www.instagram.com/yuwuto/ ](url)


End file.
